1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved dispenser carton for elongated articles such as replacement fuse links used by electrical utilities. More particularly, the invention pertains to such a dispenser carton which is especially configured for maintaining links within a cavity in an orientation for ready viewing and access thereto; to this end, the dispenser carton of the invention includes walls defining an upright cavity and presenting an open front panel, the latter equipped with a releasable locking panel or tab to retain the links within the cavity while permitting access thereto when a link is needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice in the electrical utility industry to provide service trucks with a large number of replacement fuse links. These are needed for repairs of electrical cutouts or similar apparatus and must be accessible on the service truck by utility linemen, in order that electrical service can be rapidly restored. Fuse links of this type come in a number of different sizes and have differing electrical characteristics, and there are at least 15 different types of fuse links which must be normally carried by utility service vehicles.
In light of these considerations, it is common for replacement fuse links to be kept in individual cartons on racks within utility service trucks. The most popular type of carton heretofore available is designed to hold five individually boxed fuse links, with each individual box bearing identifying information about the link therein. While these types of prior cartons are widely used, and provide ready access to individual links, they present a number of problems. First, this type of packaging is relatively expensive, and different sizes of individual fuse link boxes are required for certain types of links. Thus, the inherent expense involved in the use of these cartons and boxes is increased owing to the fact that the packaging is not universal for all types of fuse links normally carried within a utility truck. Despite these drawbacks, the prior packaging has achieved such a degree of acceptance in the industry that many utility vehicles have specialized racks for holding these cartons.
There is therefore a need in the art for an improved, lower cost packaging system for fuse links which can be used in lieu of today's standard packaging without the necessity of modification of utility truck storage racks; at the same time, the improved packaging must provide ready access to the fuse links while preventing inadvertent spillage of the links during travel of the service vehicles.